


otters, too

by historian nonnie (nonnie)



Series: space otters [2]
Category: Fandom - Fandom, Supernatural Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/historian%20nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Derived inspiration from http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Supernatural_and_J2_Big_Bang_2011 and related stories.</p></blockquote>





	otters, too

otters sighed from outer space  
looking at meme, back in a race  
to gossip and wank on topics forbidden  
which from otters and others should remain hidden

nonnies were afraid  
mod calls were made  
there was some yelling  
a little rebelling  
attempted distraction with gifs and pix  
before naughty memers had to take their licks  
and get slapped like kids too contumacious  
to be allowed, sneaky and audacious,  
to get away with all they wanted  
as they each other verbally taunted.

the tragedy though, it was that  
spanky wouldn't have had to take out the bat  
if memers had done the sensible thing  
and spent less time rule-breaking  
and instead had taken the route  
of asking around and about  
(it rhymes in some dialects, I swear)  
for help from that intrepid man  
\-- finally one we can all together stan! --  
 _Lost Frontier_ hero bisexual nurse Ray  
to come and mediate and save the day

and maybe make out with everyone  
alien, robot, otter, and human  
oid as he solves the crime  
and quickly goes to making sexy time  
leaving everyone glowingly satisfied  
instead of arguing into a snarly knot.  
otters sighed sadly and thought,  
we like Ray's technique, why can't meme  
follow along with this same dream  
and eagerly anticipate the moment when  
to save the ~~meme~~ space-station again,  
Ray pulls out his giant dong  
and asks "why can't we all just GET ALONG?"

(fade to black. with lots of sparkly stars.)

**Author's Note:**

> Derived inspiration from http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Supernatural_and_J2_Big_Bang_2011 and related stories.


End file.
